That's How People Grow Up
by Night Everglot
Summary: A veces, sólo a veces, el silencio es la mejor respuesta. OS


**That's How People Grow Up**

— _¿Por qué está mal?_

_La pequeña niña continuó peinando el largo cabello rubio de la fina muñeca de porcelana que tenía entre sus manos luego de que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca. No pareció interesada en lo que acababa de decir, se notaba más enfocada en el próximo peinado que tendría su muñeca. Quizás eso era lo mejor, ella era muy pequeña para entender el verdadero significado detrás de su comentario. _

_Sus labios ladearon una fina sonrisa luego de notar lo hermosa que estaba quedando su muñeca gracias a ella. La niña no pasaría los siete años, incluso su precioso vestido esmeralda la hacía lucir aún más pequeña. Su largo cabello azabache ondeaba ante la suave brisa primaveral que poco a poco iba a abriéndose camino entre los días. Los débiles rayos de Sol chocaban contra la delicada piel blanca de la niña, redondeando sus rasgos infantiles, mientras que su rostro era adornado por una respingada pero pequeña nariz, y sus grandes ojos verde oscuro eran rodeados por gruesas pestañas. _

_Era una hermosa criatura, su inocencia y pureza así lo demandaban. Era perfecta, como cada niño sobre la superficie de la Tierra. No había maldad alguna en su ser, no había odio ni crueldad, sólo había en ella la común ingenuidad de alguien de su edad. _

—_Porque sí._

_La niña no alzó la mirada al escuchar aquella infantil voz, ella continuó peinando su preciada muñeca. Los ojos no se movieron de su lugar, estos estaban estancados en el fino rostro de porcelana del juguete. _

— _¿Por qué? — ella preguntó suavemente, sus manos jugando con el largo pelo dorado de la muñeca._

_Podía escuchar el alegre canto de los pájaros a su alrededor y el lento sonido de la brisa caminar por su lado. La piel que no se encontraba resguardada por la tela de su vestido, se encontraba cálida por la matinal luz del Sol. Aguardó en silencio, esperando por una respuesta que muy pronto vendría._

—_Porque está mal._

_Eso fue todo._

_La pequeña frunció los labios lentamente, sintiendo que ninguna de aquellas respuestas lograba satisfacer su curiosidad por completo. Sus cortos dedos se enredaron juguetonamente en el cabello de la muñeca. _

— _¿Por qué está mal?_

_Al instante escuchó como la personita a su lado resoplaba exasperadamente, pero, aún así, sus ojos continuaron fijos en el objeto en sus manos._

—_Porque está mal, Pansy, además que es asqueroso. _

_Los ojos de la niña se detuvieron por un momento y sus labios formaron una perfecta línea recta; entre sus cejas se formó una pequeña arruguita que logró cambiar su expresión tranquila a una molesta._

—_No es verdad, no es asqueroso — musitó con descontento._

—_Si, es verdad._

—_No lo es._

—_Si._

— _¡No! — exclamó de pronto la pequeña, corriendo por primera vez su mirada verde de la muñeca para posarla en la figura, de su misma estatura, sentada a su lado—. ¡Tú no sabes nada! _

_Ella notó como aquellos tan familiares ojos grises la observaban con disgusto y enojo. Sabía que a él no le gustaba ser contradicho, pero ella no iba a continuar permitiendo que él siguiera hablando sobre algo que no conocía. Era su amigo, una de las personas que más quería en su vida, pero en ese momento fue imposible no sentirse enfadada con él. _

_Lo contempló durante algunos segundos, notando como las aristocráticas facciones del niño se unían en una expresión sería. Su corto cabello rubio se encontraba peinado hacia atrás, como normalmente lo tenía, mientras vestía un elegante traje azul petróleo que lo hacía ver mucho mas importante de lo que debería. Su mirada nuevamente se centró en esos ojos que le parecían tan bonitos. A veces lo envidiaba, sus ojos verdes no eran nada en comparación con los grises de su amigo, aunque realmente estos no eran del todo grises, sino que tenían finos toques celestes en su interior, aunque casi nadie lograba notar aquello._

—_Como quieras, no seré yo el que será castigado — farfulló el pequeño rubio con fastidio para luego colocar su mirada en algún punto invisible frente a él._

_La pequeña quedó en silencio, sintiendo como aquellas palabras se clavaban fuertemente en ella; sabía que él tenía razón, si sus padres se enteraban de lo que estaba haciendo, estaría en más que sólo graves problemas. Conocía muy bien a sus padres y sabía lo que le harían si llegaban a descubrir su secreto. Su castigo sería doloroso e interminable. Ella estaba rompiendo todas las reglas existentes, estaba haciendo algo que no estaba bien, que estaba prohibido, no sólo para ella, sino para todos los de su clase. _

_Tenía miedo, estaba aterrada… quizás debería dejarlo, abandonar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, una parte de ella no quería hacerlo, quería saber cómo seguía todo, cómo terminaba. _

_El único que conocía su secreto era su amigo, confiaba en él y sabía que nunca la delataría, pero también era evidente su rechazo. Él no estaba de acuerdo, pero aún así había mantenido el secreto para sí mismo. _

_Pansy frunció los labios y bajó la mirada, dejándola descansar en su muñeca._

— _¿Por qué está mal si es sólo un cuento, Draco? — volvió a inquirir en voz baja._

_El susodicho cruzó sus pequeños brazos en su pecho._

—_Es un cuento muggle, no puedes leer eso — respondió con una firmeza extraña para alguien de su edad._

_La pequeña mordió su labio inferior mientras sentía la confusión entrar en ella. _

—_Pero nunca he leído algo como eso y me gusta — susurró sin observarlo—. Es sobre una hermosa joven que cae a un pozo y también hay un conejo pero tod…—_

—_No me interesa saber sobre qué es, Pansy — Draco la cortó antes de que ella pudiera seguir con su relato. Su delicado y pálido rostro se giró para observarla con el entrecejo fruncido—. No puedes continuar leyéndolo — ordenó con infantil voz._

_Pansy sintió su corazón comenzar a latir velozmente. Ella no quería hacer eso, lo único que deseaba era poder llegar al final de aquella historia para comprender qué era lo que sucedía en ese cuento tan fascinante. _

— _¿Por qué? — susurró nuevamente, sus ojos perdidos en los detalles del vestido que tenía su muñeca._

_Draco la observó fijamente con aquellos hermosos orbes plateados, antes de responder._

—_Es una historia muggle._

_Aquello sonó obvio, simple. Era un hecho, algo que no podía contradecirse ni discutirse. Aún así, a su mente infantil no le pareció suficiente._

— _¿Pero por qué está mal leer algo muggle? — indagó otra vez, manteniendo su voz en un suave murmullo._

_Eso era algo que Pansy nunca entendió, no importaba que sus padres se lo recalcaran en cada momento, ella jamás lograba comprenderlo completamente. Recordaba la forma en que su madre hablaba, manteniendo una expresión de asco y desdén en el rostro, al igual que su padre, quien movía en círculos la copa de whisky en su mano con sus ojos rebalsados de odio. Los escuchaba, una y otra vez, y seguía sin comprender. Pero no solamente eran sus padres, sino también todas las personas que conocía, todo el refinado mundo que la rodeaba._

_Y otra vez la pregunta hondeaba por su cabeza…_

_¿Por qué está mal? _

—_Los muggles son repugnantes — ella escuchó decir a Draco—. No merecen vivir, mucho menos los sangre sucia, ellos sólo son una abominación — él dijo sin titubear, como si aquello fuera un discurso que sabía de memoria, como si aquello sólo fueran oraciones vacías._

_Pansy no dijo nada por unos minutos, intentaba entender, pero no podía hacerlo. Había algo en esas palabras que no estaba bien, algo en la voz de Draco que sacudió una parte de su interior._

_Acercó sus pequeñas piernas hacia su cuerpo, para luego abrazar con sus bracitos sus rodillas. Colocó su mentón sobre ellas y comenzó a mover la muñeca frente a sus ojos._

— _¿Por qué? — preguntó por milésima vez, deseando que su amigo lograra darle una respuesta válida._

_Él no respondió al instante, sino que quedó en silencio, su mirada perdida en los árboles unos cuantos metros más adelante. _

_El canto de los pájaros volvió a oírse, la brisa volvió a sentirse, el Sol volvió a calentar sus pieles. Todo regresó a la normalidad._

_Y ella esperó._

_Y él calló. _

_Había algo interesante en aquel silencio, algo que ambos niños notaron. Tal vez era el saber que uno no tenía la respuesta que esperaba el otro. Tal vez era el saber que había preguntas que directamente jamás tendrían respuestas. Tal vez eran sólo niños. En realidad, nunca se sabría exactamente qué sucedió aquella mañana de primavera, todo quedaría en el abismo recóndito de sus memorias, navegando lentamente entre recuerdos borrosos. _

_El silencio se extendió, pero la pregunta nunca desapareció. En ese momento ambos pequeños pensaron lo mismo…_

_¿Por qué está mal?_

_**OOO**_

Ella sonrió con superioridad. Sus pasos resonaron en la Sala Común y cada mirada se posó en su esbelta figura. Sintió los ojos de cada estudiante sobre ella, estudiándola, envidiándola, deseándola. Todos querían algo de ella, por algo era la Princesa de las Serpientes. Tenía poder, ella era el poder.

Su sonrisa se agrandó con codicia.

Sus padres se enorgullecerían si la vieran ahora, ella era todo lo que ellos habían querido que fuera desde que nació. Su caminar altivo, su mirada verde oscuro brillando enigmáticamente, su expresión arrogante. Si, al fin ella era lo que ellos siempre habían demandado.

Escuchó los murmullos detrás de ella, pero no se detuvo; sabía perfectamente por qué aquello había comenzado y sólo deseó reírse en sus caras. Continuó con su camino sin acelerar su paso, dirigiéndose con seguridad hacia los oscuros y fríos pasillos que llevaban hacia las habitaciones de los chicos. La luz verde que se reflejaba del lago la acompañaba silenciosamente, escurriéndose entre los rincones húmedos de las mazmorras.

Cerró sus ojos por un instante, mientras sentía la familiar frialdad del lugar abrazarla. Estaba acostumbrada a eso, seis años bastaron para hacerlo. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde la primera vez que pisó aquella escuela, sin embargo, ella lo sentía como si hubiera sido ayer. Ella recordaba perfectamente la emoción, los nervios, la expectativa… Tal vez nunca pudiera olvidarlo.

Tal vez no quería hacerlo.

Sus párpados volvieron a abrirse.

Frente a ella había una gran puerta de roble oscuro, muy elegante. La observó fijamente, notando los minuciosos detalles en la madera y la hermosa serpiente que se encontraba grabada en el centro. Los ojos del animal estaban fijos en los suyos, como si éste quisiera entrar en su interior, pero ella nunca bajó la mirada, la mantuvo con firmeza, sintiendo una suave brisa helada rodearla. Sólo segundos pasaron hasta que con un sonido rápido, la gran puerta se abrió lentamente.

No esperó, sus piernas se movieron solas hacia el interior de la habitación para luego escuchar la puerta se cerrarse tras su espalda. Se detuvo en medio del lugar, permitiendo que sus ojos inspeccionaran cada rincón con suspicacia.

La ligera luz que provenía de las lámparas colgadas en el techo de piedra le regalaban al cuarto un aire sofisticado, al igual que la circular alfombra sobre el suelo, también de piedra, decorada con rombos intercalados de tono verde y plata. Todo en el lugar desprendía clase, desde los sillones de cuero negro en una de las esquinas, hasta las pequeñas mesitas a un lado de las cuatro camas que se encontraban en la habitación, cada una rodeada por cortinas de terciopelo verde, que lograban impedir miradas curiosas hacia sus interiores. Tres de esas camas tenían las cortinas corridas hacia un costado, demostrando que estaban libres de ocupantes. Por lo que, sin pensarlo, comenzó a caminar nuevamente, dejando que sus pies la guiaran hacia la cuarta cama que se encontraba más alejada de las otras, en la otra punta del cuarto.

Ella sabía que él estaba ahí, a penas salía de la habitación. No era estúpida como la mayoría creía, tampoco ciega. Intuía que algo sucedía, hace meses que lo sentía, pero sabía que, aunque preguntara, jamás recibiría respuesta alguna. Era fácil mirar hacia otro lado y seguir con el estúpido juego que tan bien todos jugaban, porque no era sólo ella la que lo notaba. Sin embargo, no sería tocada por eso, ella continuaría su vida como siempre lo hizo y todo seguiría amoldado en la realidad que tanto le gustaba.

Fácil.

Simple.

Cobarde.

Si, en algún rincón de su interior sabía que ella no era valiente, quizás tampoco quería serlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debía jugar a la heroína cuando todo estaba bien, cuando su familia estaba bien? Aquel no era su problema, ni lo sería, entonces por qué darle importancia.

Aún así, sabía que aquello no era cierto.

Nada estaba bien, nunca lo estaría.

Comprimió sus manos, permitiendo que sus prolijas uñas se clavaran en la piel, y quedó de pie frente al manto verde que ocultaba a la persona que buscaba.

Espero mientras destensaba sus puños, sintiendo un leve dolor en las palmas donde sus uñas se habían insertado, creando finas líneas rojas. Dejó que los segundos transcurrieran sin prisas, formando largos y silenciosos minutos. Por dentro se preguntó por qué estaba allí, parada como una tonta pero, sin esperar por una respuesta, alzó su brazo derecho, aferró su mano a la delicada tela y la corrió hacia un costado.

Ahí, recostado sobre las sabanas de seda negra, se encontraba él. Su aristocrático rostro de un color pálido casi enfermizo se mantenía inexpresivo, con la mandíbula completamente tensa, al igual que sus gruesas facciones. Lo estudió rápidamente con la mirada. Él no se había quitado el uniforme de su casa, ni siquiera los relucientes zapatos negros habían sido removidos de sus pies. Sus ojos comenzaron a acender; pudo ver como su corbata estaba mal colocada alrededor de su cuello, como si él mismo hubiera querido sacársela sin resultados, mientras que su camisa blanca tenía los primeros tres botones abiertos, además de que estaba totalmente arrugada.

Su mirada verde nuevamente se posó en su rostro. Su cabello platinado estaba despeinado por completo y algunos mechones cortos caían sobre su frente. No tardó mucho tiempo antes de fijar su vista en aquellos ojos tan hermosos. Él no la estaba mirando, sus orbes color plata se encontraban detenidos en el algún punto del techo, pero era más que evidente que su mente estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Ella lo contempló en silencio, notando el extraño vacío en sus ojos, notando la nada misma habitar en ellos. Por alguna razón, aquello no le agradó, la hizo sentir extraña.

—Draco — ella lo llamó despacio, sin acercarse a él.

No hubo respuesta y se sintió tonta por el sólo hecho de esperar una. Aún así, lo intentó de nuevo.

—Draco — repitió, pero los ojos del joven no se movieron—. Draco, te perdiste la cena, ¿no quieres comer algo?

No era la primera vez en lo que iba del año que él no iba a cenar al Gran Salón, e incluso con suerte se lo veía en el almuerzo. Aquella era una de las actitudes que vinieron con su nueva y extraña personalidad.

De la boca del rubio no salió palabra alguna.

— ¿Quieres que le diga a algún elfo que te traiga algo? — inquirió, ésta vez dando un paso hacia el lecho.

Y luego una gruesa y tensa voz llenó la habitación.

—Vete.

La joven alzó una ceja, pero, sin dejarse intimidar por aquella orden, dio otro paso más y se sentó a los pies de la cama, evitando todo contacto con el cuerpo rígido de su amigo.

—Puedes enfermarte sino comes — dijo ella con una suavidad en la voz que no acostumbraba a usar.

Draco nunca movió los ojos del techo, ni debilitó su tensa expresión.

—Lárgate, Parkinson — ordenó en un siseo.

Ella entendió que él no estaba jugando, pero aún así no le hizo caso.

— ¿Qué sucede, Draco? — volvió a preguntar sin alzar su voz, apoyando una de sus manos sobre la cama—. Sabes que pued…—

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso eres estúpida? ¿No puedes simplemente dejar de meter tu asquerosa nariz donde no te incumbe? — Draco masculló con irritación, colocando sus ojos grises en ella por primera vez—. ¡Por qué demonios no te largas a tener sexo con cualquier imbécil y me dejas tranquilo!

Las palabras entraron en sus oídos y, de repente, dolió… dolió porque comprendió que él realmente hablaba en serio, sin broma ni aburrimiento en la voz. Quizás dolió más porque dentro suyo se sintió sucia, fea, usada. Ella ya no era pulcra e inocente, hacía tiempo que había dejado de serlo, pero en ese momento una parte de ella deseó volver a ser la de antes, deseó volver a sentirse limpia.

Y entonces se sintió perdida, sola. Su mente comenzó a gritar y llorar.

Todo se volvió un desastre, pero la expresión de su rostro no cambió.

Y todo pareció estar bien, no había desesperación, ni angustia. La realidad tomaba forma frente a ella, transformándose en algo lindo y extraño. Allí ya no era Pansy Parkinson, ya no era una serpiente, ya no era hija de personas incapaces de demostrar sentimiento algo. Era sólo nada.

Pero aquello no era cierto.

Sintió su cuerpo alzarse lentamente de la cama y comenzar a alejarse de allí, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de roble oscuro.

Mientras tanto, su cabeza comenzó a funcionar nuevamente. Deseó que todo fuera sencillo, que su vida fuera diferente. Deseó no tener que seguir sonriendo con arrogancia, no quería hacerlo más… Y luego todo se sintió…

— ¿Por qué está mal?

Su cuerpo se congeló en su lugar, sus ojos verdes quedaron fijos en la puerta frente a ella, y su boca se sintió reseca.

Al instante, su mente comenzó a ser bombardeada por recuerdos, imágenes, sonidos. De pronto, sintió que no se encontraba donde debería.

_¿Por qué está mal?_

— ¿Qué? — ella preguntó en un murmullo casi inaudible.

Sintió su corazón comenzar a latir fuertemente, haciendo que la sangre transitara con más velocidad por sus venas.

—Ese día en tu casa… tú me lo preguntaste — la voz inexpresiva de Draco retumbó en las paredes de piedra—. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Cada uno de sus músculos se tensó y cada sentido se agudizó.

_Pero nunca he leído algo como eso y me gusta. Es sobre una hermosa joven que cae a un pozo y también hay un conejo pero tod…_

—No sé de qué hablas — susurró en respuesta, sabiendo muy en lo profundo que aquello no era cierto.

Ella lo recordaba muy bien, no quería hacerlo pero esa mañana había quedado grabada en su memoria por siempre. Intentaba no pensar en eso, no debía pensar en eso, pero ahora… Cerró sus ojos y volvió a mover sus piernas. Deseó salir de esa habitación lo más pronto posible.

_Es un cuento muggle, no puedes leer eso._

— ¿Lo habías terminado de leer?

Otra pregunta. Otro golpe en su memoria.

_No puedes continuar leyéndolo._

—Tengo que irme — musitó y nuevamente intentó llegar hacia la puerta, pero fue detenida en medio del camino.

—Responde.

—Draco, no sé de qué habl…—

—Responde, Parkinson — él repitió con advertencia en su voz.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo continuó observando la puerta a unos metros de distancia. Quería olvidar aquella etapa de su infancia y él la estaba obligando a recordar.

Suspiró.

_¿Por qué?_

—No.

Y luego el silencio retomó su dominio.

Era verdad, ella jamás había terminado de leer aquella historia. Había entendido que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, ella era mejor que eso. Su madre y padre nunca supieron sobre su secreto, ella había arrojado aquel libro añejo a la chimenea de su habitación, para luego observar como sus páginas poco a poco se convertían en cenizas, mientras que su ingenua mente intentaba entender por qué lo que había hecho era lo correcto.

Con el pasar de los años lo entendió, con el pasar del tiempo las palabras comenzaron a tener sentido. Y eso sí estaba bien, ahora lo sabía.

— ¿Por qué? — el rubio volvió a preguntar tras su espalda.

Los labios carmesí de ella se fruncieron.

_Los muggles son repugnantes. No merecen vivir, mucho menos los sangre sucia, ellos sólo son una abominación._

— Porque tú tenías razón — respondió sin voltear.

Él había tenido razón, sus padres también, todos estaban en lo correcto. Ellos tenían que estarlo.

— ¿Nunca terminaste de leer el cuento porque yo te lo dije?

Pansy sintió la frialdad de la habitación apoderarse de ella como una escalofriante caricia.

—Sólo entendí qué clase de inmundicia son ellos… — respondió con tono indiferente, sintiendo su propia respiración—. Lo comprendí, Draco.

Ella cerró los párpados, queriendo escapar de esa realidad. Sangre sucia, muggles, ellos no tenían que existir, el mundo no era para ellos. Eran sólo suciedad que tenía que ser limpiada rápidamente.

Si, eso era lo correcto.

_¿Por qué?_

—Todo fue un sueño.

Pansy escuchó y no comprendió.

— ¿De qué hablas? — inquirió, aún dándole la espalda al rubio.

—Ella estaba soñando… No hubo ningún conejo, no hubo nada, sólo fue un sueño.

Inmediatamente, todo pareció detenerse.

_Es un cuento muggle, no puedes leer eso._

Pansy giró su cuerpo, escuchando un zumbido molesto en sus oídos. Draco estaba en la misma posición que antes, sus ojos grises sin dejar de contemplar el techo; sus labios formaban una línea recta y su mandíbula continuaba tensa.

— ¿Q-qué? — ella musitó entrecortadamente, sintiendo sus ojos agrandarse ante la sorpresa—. ¿Tú… tú lo has leído? ¿Realmente lo has hecho?

Draco no respondió y no pareció querer hacerlo, pero, sin embargo, Pansy no lograba salir de su conmoción. Nunca pensó que él pudiera haber hecho algo como eso, Draco nunca tocaría algo muggle en su vida, pero la forma en que había hablado le dijo que él no mentía.

_¿Por qué?_ Se preguntó, _¿por qué lo haría? _

—Eso estuvo mal, lo sabes, ¿no? — eso fue lo único que Pansy logró decir.

Pero, al instante en que aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, una furia indomable se apoderó de Draco, y en sólo cuestión de segundos se encontró alzándose de la cama y dirigiéndose con rabia hacia la joven.

— ¡Por qué! — él exclamó, cada palabra envuelta en ira mientras que sus ojos flameaban enloquecidos. Pansy jamás lo había visto así y el miedo se apoderó de ella—. ¡Dime por qué leer un maldito cuento muggle está mal! ¡Dímelo, maldita sea, Parkinson!

Ella dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, su rostro reflejando el terror que sentía. No supo que decir, su mente había quedado en blanco ante la ira sorpresiva de Draco. Escuchó en su interior los latidos de su corazón comenzar a chocar contra su pecho y una helada recorrer su cuerpo.

No quería estar más ahí, tenía miedo, jamás Draco había causado tanto terror en ella. La forma en que su expresión se había transformado la había atemorizado, era como si él hubiera sido poseído en ese mismo instante por algo malévolo. Ella comprendió que él ya no estaba en sus cabales y aquello aumentó su miedo.

Lo miró a los ojos, sin importarle que el pánico estuviera recorriendo su mirada libremente. Intentó decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca y eso pareció enfurecer aún más al joven.

Draco en dos zancadas más se encontró frente a ella con su respiración entrecortada por la rabia.

—Respóndeme, Parkinson — él gruñó entre dientes, completamente sacado.

Ella sintió sus piernas comenzar a temblar, al igual que su cuerpo entero. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

—Y-yo… n-no — intentó a hablar entre el miedo, sin que ella misma supiera lo qué quería decir.

— ¡Dime por qué demonios eso está mal y ésta mierda si es lo correcto! — él gritó con ira, para luego tomar con furia la manga izquierda de su camisa y alzarla hacia arriba, dejando a la vista su antebrazo y la horrible marca en él.

Pansy, de pronto, sintió su corazón detenerse al ver aquello. Su cuerpo se tensó de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Observó con horror aquel tatuaje, contempló con espanto como la serpiente salía de la calavera, enroscándose lentamente a su alrededor. Sus ojos se clavaron ahí, pero luego viajaron hacia la mirada furibunda de Draco, quien la miraba encolerizado. Sabía lo que aquello significaba, y su pavor se incrementó diez veces más.

— ¿Eres uno de ellos? — preguntó, siendo directa.

Y luego recibió su respuesta.

Una horrible risa salió de los labios fríos de Draco, ésta sonó cínica, sin humor alguno, pero logró que cada bello en Pansy se alzara estremecido. Lo miró alejarse de ella y caminar nuevamente hacia la cama para sentarse allí, apoyando sus codos en las piernas y enterrando el rostro en sus manos.

Pansy no supo qué hacer, todo había pasado tan rápido. Quedó de pie en medio de la habitación, observando como la persona que solía conocer se derrumbaba en su propia miseria.

En ese momento las cosas parecieron más claras, el dolor fue más real, y la realidad más tangible.

Algo dentro suyo se quebró y lo comprendió.

Ellos ya no eran más niños, lo que quedaba de eso en ellos acababa de partir. Entonces se preguntó si realmente alguna vez lo fueron, si realmente alguna vez sus almas fueron libres… si realmente alguna vez tuvieron elección. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en la figura de Draco y ahí obtuvo su respuesta. A ambos le habían quitado la inocencia desde el momento en que nacieron, se la arrebataron con crueldad y luego pretendieron hacerlos entender el mundo a su manera.

Nunca fueron niños.

Nunca tuvieron paz.

Pansy no lo pensó y se dirigió hacia él, sintiendo como poco a poco las columnas de su interior se derrumbaban. Se sentó junto a él, con la mirada perdida, mas ninguna palabra salió de ella. ¿Qué podía decirle? No existía nada que calmara lo que Draco sentía en ese momento. No existía palabra alguna que reparara el daño causado.

— ¿Por qué está mal no querer asesinar… no poder hacerlo? — él murmuró sin emoción en la voz—. ¿Por qué?

Ella estancó su mirada en las manos, nada salió de su boca.

El silencio retornó.

La pregunta vagó en el aire.

_¿Por qué está mal?_

El frío de la habitación recayó sobre ellos.

Y por segunda vez en sus vidas, no hubo respuesta.

_**OOO**_

**Disclaimer:** **Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con los personajes y la trama.**


End file.
